


Abused Angel

by ninja_awshumness_Uchiha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Betrayal, Camp Half Blood, Demigods, Fantasy, Multi, Romance, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_awshumness_Uchiha/pseuds/ninja_awshumness_Uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Chapter is just a sneak peek... i will be posting the prologue in parts and neither part 1 nor 2 are completed at the moment. they will come out will completed</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Sneak Peak Of Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter is just a sneak peek... i will be posting the prologue in parts and neither part 1 nor 2 are completed at the moment. they will come out will completed

Percy’s POV (12 years old)

“Worthless” 

Punch

“Failure”

Kick

“Mistake”

Another punch.

“Weakling”

Thrown to the wall and a wine bottle is thrown at my head. 

Hey there. I know that you are probably wondering what the hell is going on and well it’s not pretty. 

You see apparently everything I do is wrong and I can never do anything right as I am told, me also being selfish.

So selfish, in fact, that I took my mother’s life as I came out from the car crash five years ago. 

At least that’s what I am told. 

Anyway, now that you know why I am bleeding out my soul, let’s continue shall we. 

“It should have been you and not Sally!!” He yells in my face.

I know that, Gabe, I know.


	2. Prologue part 1 (The Savior)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i put a summary it will ruin it... although it has cussing and abuse so you are warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i already forgot i had this account heh.... and almost done with prologue part 2 ... still dont know how to do pictures...

This prologue part really did become long x.x it got detailed as I got more involved with it. Sorry. I got carried away, but here it is.   
i decided to mix this story up more than normal ... it will not be as close to the other Chaos Stories as i originally planned... i hope you all like it. And i am planning for this story to have a sequel if im up to it by the time that the time comes. :)  
by the way, i finished the Lost Hero over the weekend and I’m now working of the Son of Neptune... ima take a day off electronics sometime this week and read it......   
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME GRUESOME VIOLENCE AND ABUSE. DONT SAY THAT I DIDNT WARN YA.   
-ninja

Percy’s POV (12 years old)

“Worthless” 

Punch

“Failure”

Kick

“Mistake”

Another punch.

“Weakling”

Thrown to the wall and a wine bottle is thrown at my head. 

Hey there. I know that you are probably wondering what the hell is going on and well it’s not pretty. 

You see apparently everything I do is wrong and I can never do anything right as I am told, me also being selfish.

So selfish, in fact, that I took my mother’s life as I came out from the car crash five years ago. 

At least that’s what I am told. 

Anyway, now that you know why I am bleeding out my soul, let’s continue shall we. 

“It should have been you and not Sally!!” He yells in my face.

I know that, Dad, I know. 

His spit gets all over my face, as he continues to yell the truth to me over and over again while punching me all over. 

“Hey piece of shit, here is some money go get my beer, my friends and I are playing tonight so be quick about it.” He told me with a sneer, like he thought of me as a piece of chewed gum on the bottom of his shoe and gave threw the money at me. 

“I’m a minor they will never sell anything to me” I mumble. 

“WHAT WAS THAT BOY?” he roared, irritated. 

“n-nothing” I whisper, scared out of my mind. 

“That’s what I thought, freak” he says with a mischievous smile on his face, which is never good. 

He slaps me then throws me out the door. 

Literally. 

Wincing as I landed on my bruised butt, I stand up and try to walk to the store as normal and limp free as possible. 

I think that I have glass embedded in my back… oh well I can pick it out later, I got to get the alcohol or I’ll never hear the end of it. 

I make it to the store, where I know they sell alcohol and cigarettes. 

Hopefully I can get them. If not…

I shivered at the thought of what will happen if I don’t get them. The last time that happened, he… I swallow the lump in my throat and look up to see that I am already at the store. 

Opening the door, the bell to signal that a new costumer rang and I walked inside. Immediately, a worker there looked up and smiled, then they walked over to me. 

This worker was a teenage boy that looks to be between the ages of 17 and 19. He has straight dirty blond hair that goes just past his ear. His bangs cover part of his face like a fringe and he has bright blue eyes. He looks to be about 5 ft 11 inches. 

“Hello there. What are you here for young one?” he asks me warmly. I try not to relax, knowing what might come. 

“I am here to get alcohol and cigars please, it’s for my dad.” I tell him as politely as possible. 

His face contorts to confusion then sympathy.

“Sorry kid I can’t sell that stuff to you. Tell your dad to come get it himself… unless you have some sort of I.D. of him this time…” he says the last part as he recognizes me. Probably from the last time I came here. I shiver from the thought of what happened.

I frowned at first, but it turned into a small real smile as I remember stealing my dad’s ID last night just in case. 

“I do mister, its right here.” I say relieved that I have it, and I gave the ID to him. 

He took the ID and took one look at it then understood immediately why I am so frightened as the realization showed on his face. 

“You’re his kid? Dang. Ok I’ll give you some. How much money do you have on ya kid?” he says with a little concern in his voice which is odd. 

They’ve NEVER shown ANY sympathy to me at all throughout the years of me coming here.

What has dad done that’s so bad, besides play poker?

I look down at my shoes in embarrassment. 

“Unfortunately, yes. And I have about $20 that he thr—gave me before I left.” Aw crap. I almost gave my abuse away. Shit. Shit shit . Hopefully he didn’t notice. 

He gave me a calculating look before his face cleared back to a comforting emotion and he went in the back room. When he came back he was holding about five bottles of beer and about ten packs of cigars. 

My jaw dropped. 

“I-I d-don’t think I h-have enough for that s-sir.” I stutter in disbelief. 

All he did was smile. 

“Trust me kid, you’re going to need to give him this much to satisfy him. The stuff that makes the payment more than the money you gave me will be on me.” he told me. 

“Mister, I’ve wanted to ask. How do you know my dad?” I asked him innocently. 

He tensed. 

“I don’t think that you would want to know that, kid. By the way what’s your name?” he told me stiffly then as he asked the question his tone relaxed slightly. 

This made me confused. 

“I’m not allowed to tell strangers my name, sir. Dad’s rules.” I tell him, looking down remembering the last time I told someone my name. That was not pleasant. 

His eyes softened. 

“ ok, I understand, but if you ever need ANYTHING I live next door to ya on the right hand side from your house and work here so now you know where to find me,” he moved his head closer so he can whisper, “ especially if you need to hide from someone, I’ll cover for ya.” He moved back into his original position and looked at me warmly. 

My eyes widen a fraction. 

How the heck does he know? Why does he care? Or is it the bullies? Can I trust him? Is it a trap? Nahh I feel like I can trust this guy. I like his hair. 

I nod at him, the trust feeling growing. 

“O-ok sir. Thank you for the stuff. I need to go now though.” I say quietly. 

He nods and tells me, 

“Alright kid, be safe. Remember about the offer.” He says ruffling up my hair like a big brother would do to his younger siblings. 

Man I wish I had older siblings 

I walk out of the store making the bell go off again and I could have sworn that when I turned around to leave, the guy’s smile turned into a frown, like he was thinking about something serious. 

I shake my head to stop thinking about what could’ve made him do that and walked down the street. On the way home, I was careful to hide the alcohol and cigars so that people wouldn’t hit or chase me or something even worse. 

Trust me that has happened before. 

The cigars were in my pockets and the beer was put into a brown bag that I am carrying to the house in case you guys were wondering. 

Ok. So after a about ten minutes I make it to the front door to my ‘home’ and sigh. Opening the door, I walk in slowly, not announcing that I am home and put the bad stuff on the table before silently walking to my room. 

Not quiet enough.

“PERSEUS, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BOY! I KNOW YOU’RE HOME.” I hear Dad’s voice yell out and I groan at what might be coming. 

I drag myself back into the living room where his voice came from and where I put the ‘stuff’. 

“You called?” I asked him. 

“yeah I fucking called you boy. HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS MUCH WITH $20?” he asked me with venom in his voice. 

I gulped. 

Dang it! What to say. What to say. Aha!

“W-well I guess people recognized me as your son so they wanted to give you these.” I stuttered, making it sound believable.

Big mistake. 

He smirked. “Scared, boy? You better be. What did I say about talking to strangers?” he voice was cackling in triumph as he finally got an excuse to use his favorite punching bag today. 

He cracked his knuckles and came towards me, while at the same time; I was backing up closer and closer to the wall behind me. 

It was closing in fast and the closer the wall came the more helpless I felt. The look in his eyes was slightly crazier than normal. It was almost like he drank more today than normal. 

Maybe. 

I don’t like that look. Not one bit. 

“You need to be taught another lesson Perseus as it seems this morning’s lesson didn’t affect you.” He taunted. 

My face probably showed a mixture of emotions ranging from sad and frightened to pain and anger. Mostly fright though. 

He starts with a strong punch to my gut which makes me hunch over, a sharp pain engulfs me. He boxer punches my head down to the floor making blood dribble out of my mouth. Then seeing the blood, he smirks and throws me to the wall on the opposite of the room, before taking out a beer bottle from the table and takes a swig of it then getting a mischievous look in his eyes. 

I gulp nervously and clench my eyes tightly, feeling the glass from the bottle break into my skin and tear my clothes on impact, letting the beer burn the open wounds that littered my body. I bite my lip to prevent myself from screaming out and giving him the satisfaction of hearing my pain. 

Opening my right eye slightly, I can make out the blurry form of Dad and see that he is smirking and realized that tears are falling down my face. 

Shit. 

“aww is the wittle baby cwying boo-hoo.” He taunts them smacks my bleeding cheek, making it sting and I wince. 

He raises his fist once more and I close my eyes again not wanting to see it and knowing that I might die. 

‘Especially if you need to hide from someone, I’ll cover for ya’ the stranger from earlier’s voice rings in my head. 

Should i? I mean he did say anything… no I won’t be a nuisance I won’t be bothersome by being a burden. He was just being nice. 

I decide then that I will die by the hands of my father and so I made some prayers that wont be answered

Let alone heard.

Whoever is out there, please torture Dad when I am gone. If I have some sort of other family who isn’t like dad, then please protect them and don’t let them come here. Please if you can, let me escape this place whether in death or life. 

I sigh. 

That’s all I can do I guess. My breathing slows down and I relax knowing I cant do anything. 

His fist makes a swoosh sound as it come towards my head again, which would cause it to break, thus killing me. 

I wait and wait. It doesn’t come. 

Instead I hear screams that I’ve never heard before then back to silence. 

I crack an eye open again and what I see surprises me and scares me. 

Dad is slouched on the wall opposite me with blood pouring out of his mouth and head. And a figure stood above him with a sharp object, I think a knife or dagger in their hand. 

The sight gets blurry as I begin to feel faint. 

Then blackness takes over. 

But not before I hear the words. 

“ I thought I told ya to come to me” 

…

…

 

Stranger’s POV 

I pick up the poor kid from the floor as it seems he has passed out and is bleeding really badly.

I look down at the kid in my arms. Then over at him. It hurts to know that a small kid could be living with that monster. How he managed to keep that a secret I’ll never know. 

I have to get home to Hestia she’ll know what to do. 

After flashing home I run inside and yell. 

“HESTIA I GOT HIM AND IT’S NOT GOOD!” my voice cracking. 

As soon as the last word escaped my mouth, she came into the room and gasped at the sight of him. 

I don’t blame her either. Blood was continuously oozing out of his head onto my shirt and my healing instincts took over as her eyes glowed motherly and dangerous and I knew what I had to do. 

I set him on the table ( I know its unsanitary too bad :p) and ripped his shirt off, letting my hands glow and slowly his chest wounds wrapped back together and closed nicely. I then moved my hands to his heart and head to heal his injuries there. 

While I was healing him, Hestia came over to the table with her hands glowing red like fire and chanted something before placing her hands on his forehead. 

I tilt my head in confusion, but I know that she is not hurting him so I shrug it off. 

It clicked in my head on what she was doing and I don’t blame her. 

She was blessing him with fire powers so that she can heal him with fire. 

You know I’ll do that too. 

I raise my hand up to his forehead once Hestia was done and chanted in the Ancient Greek Language and blessed him with some of my powers like healing and archery. Lots of healing powers though, just to be safe. 

He suddenly glows white for a few seconds before it fades and that makes me confused but I brush it off. 

ANYWAY, after a few more minutes of healing him, his eyes begin to open so Hestia backs up and so do I, not wanting to scare him too much. 

He looks around and tilts his head in confusion then realization flashes through his eyes and he points at me. 

“YOU CAME!” he yells and smiles. 

I chuckle and nod. 

“I told ya I would.” 

 

Percy’s POV

“I told ya I would” he chuckles. 

I smile at him. A real smile, one I haven’t had since forever. 

“So where am I exactly?” I ask him, while looking around at my surroundings. 

“You’re at my house. It’s only next door, but Gabe won’t know that.” he responds while winking and putting a finger to his lips, signaling to keep quiet about it, which makes me happy.

I nod my head and look over and just notice the lady, who is leaning against the wall to my left. 

“ Hello miss, who are you?” I ask as politely as possible. 

She smiles at me and walks up, making me nervous, but her presence calms me down for some unknown reason. 

“ my name is Hestia and I mean you no harm my poor boy. You have been through too much for someone as small as yourself.” Her face contorts to fury, but I feel it not directed towards me. 

Even so I start to panic and she seems to see it in my eyes as the fury calms down some. 

“ well now that you are safe and away from him, my nephew and I would like for you to go to a Camp.” She begins to tell me.

“What type of camp, miss?” I ask in confusion, thinking she was talking about a kind of summer camp. 

“A type of camp, for people who have a similar life to yours, Percy. A life that no one should have to endure Tell me boy, have you ever done something that you thought was impossible? (I got that from Harry Potter).” 

I think of all the times that dad tried to plunge my face in the toilet or drown me in the ocean or bathtub, with me coming out dry and being a natural swimmer. 

I look up at Hestia in wonder to how she knew. 

She smiles at the realization in my eyes. 

“I thought so, boy. Have you ever heard of Greek Mythology?” she asks me randomly. At least I think it’s at random. 

Until I see the seriousness in her eyes. 

I nod my head in response, remembering the many Latin classes that I was forced into by my mother’s will. 

“well boy your real father is one of the Gods that you learned about.” She begins, “ I think that you, being as smart as you are, can figure out which god you are the son of.” She says seriously and warmly at the same time. 

Suddenly I get an idea. 

“P-Poseidon?” I say shakily and picture what I know him as. 

She nods and smiles. Then frowns. 

“Now, sweetheart, how long ago did your mommy leave?” she asks me gently. “ I have to inform him.” 

I sniff, feeling the memories pass through my head. 

Yes I remember her, slightly. I remember seeing a women’s face smiling and crying when I was born. I think that was my mother. 

“A-a few minutes after I was born.” I continued to cry silently as tears came down my face, remembering the warmth the beautiful woman that brought me into the world had with her. 

“That long ago….. Umm how old are you and what’s your name boy?” she asks me warmly. 

I look up at her then look over at the teen. Then back at Hestia. “I am Perseus Ugliano Jackson.” I said, taking my mom’s maiden name as I was to be called, before dad Gabe told me it was really Ugliano(sp?). “ I am 12 years old to answer you first question.” I told her. 

She nods and says, 

“Now, about that camp. I think the only way for you to be safe without breaking any laws would be for you to live there. I am not saying you have to live there forever. Just until you can live in the real world and until the other Olympians do not want to kill you. Hmmmmm. I guess you should go now.” She said. That last part was said quietly though as if she didn’t want me to hear it. 

Well I did anyway

Hestia if you do want me to go now, can you tell me who your nephew is?” I ask nicely. 

She facepalms. 

“this is my nephew Apollo. And he is your cousin as well, since he is Zeus’s son. “ she tells me, “ now, as you know Greek Mythology, you know what our domains are, correct?” she asks me. 

I nod. 

“Good so I don’t have to explain. However, when you get claimed in front of the whole camp, pretend you don’t know who your father is. And when the claim mark appears don’t be surprised if you see more than one symbol.” She says then winks. 

I nod my head slightly confused before she takes my hand and we teleport to a wooded area. 

When we landed, I immediately started to look around to see where we were. Apparently the camp is ahead because there is a large arch with some Greek letters on it. I think it means Camp Half-Blood. 

Weird name I know. 

I’m telling the truth though. 

“Well, here we are Perseus. I will check up on you every so often to make sure you are okay here. Pray to me if you need my help, and I will do the best I can to answer.” She told me while smiling. 

I smile a very faint real smile then as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. 

“Ok, Hestia, I will. See you soon I hope” I say quietly, before hugging her and turning around, walking towards my new life. 

I hope this is better than Gabe’s house. 

Only one way to find out.


	3. Prologue Part 2 (The Beaten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter has abuse in it and may have cussing.... that is ur warning

This is where the story becomes a lot more different from other chaos stories…. I mean the last part was also different, but there has been abused Percy stories before and I am pretty sure that there hasn’t been a story that will mirror this from here on out although some parts might derive from other stories… as I have read too many stories to dedicate this story too if you find something in here that is too close to your story and you can PROVE it then by all means tell me and I’ll read it …. Then change it if necessary… anyway, I am not going to explain y’all will just have to find out. :) 

 

-ninja

 

Percy’s POV ( 15 years old )

-About a week before the titan war – 

Hey, it’s me again. You know how last time I was all like ‘this is going to be a whole lot better than Gabe’s place.’ And ‘my life couldn’t get any worse’ …. 

…

…

…

IT COULD, IN FACT, GET WORSE. 

-clears throat- 

Allow me to explain. 

 

-flashback-

I walk up inside the camp to be met with a horse man looking straight at me. That made me nervous considering this means that he is judging me.   
Instead of spouting insults he smiled at me. even I could tell it was forced.

Dang even 2 seconds in a new place and someone already hates me. 

“Hey there, young camper. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, where children from all over the United States come to train to survive. All kids, in which are like you in more ways then one. Some people might say that we are family. Those people are correct. Now, come with me.” he tells me then gestures for me to follow. 

I follow the man warily considering he could just be pretending to be nice and might hit me as soon as we get into a secluded area. 

As we are walking there, all of the campers stop and stare. They narrow their eyes at me, making it seem like they are looking into my very soul. 

We get to the biggest house thing in the area and he stops and opens the door for me, trying to be nice I suppose. 

I thank him by nodding slightly then walked inside nervously, not knowing what to expect. 

The door closed behind me with a thud as the horse man walked in, probably closed by him. He walked over to the ping pong table so I follow him. Over by the table was a really pudgy guy with a vine wrapped around his leg and a purple dress thing on. 

The horse man caught me staring and he cleared his throat. 

“It’s rude to stare, dear child. This here is Mr. D. and I am Chiron. I’m sure that you know at least some Greek Mythology correct?” he says in a way where I can tell it is forced kindness. 

I nod my head, not wanting to disappoint him. 

‘I mean I know some Greek mythology, but not everything there is to know. All I know is that there are the twelve Olympians and some minor gods. Aphrodite is the eldest one and I don’t know who the youngest is. I’ve heard of Chiron and Charon and of some monsters. That’s about it though.’

I told Chiron this and he looks at me like he is disappointed in me. I kind of get why though. I mean a child of a god or goddess should know the origins of the Gods and yet I know none, just names. 

He smiles at me after about a minute like the disappointment look didn’t just happen and goes back to what he was going on and on about. 

“So boy what is your name… I didn’t catch it earlier.” He asked.

‘That’s because I never told you yet’ I thought while mentally scowling. 

“ Perseus Jackson sir.” I tell him emotionlessly. Well as emotionless as I can, being a kid and all. 

“hmm ok and do you know your godly parent?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

I look towards the ground and ask Aunt Hestia,

‘Auntie can I tell Chiron who my real father is or do I lie and say my dad is Gabe and an unknown mother and that I’m adopted hence the last name?’

‘You can tell him young one and if he hits you again I’m sending him back to his father… ahem anyway tell him sweetie, he should accept you’ 

‘Thanks Auntie’ 

I hear her nod ( I know it’s weird just go with it) and I tune back into the cruel truth of reality when I see Chiron staring at me still.

I look up back up at him.

“Poseidon” I say with my emotionless mask that I still had on. 

Luckily for me I was prepared for what happened next. 

Chiron, not liking that answer, glared murderously at me and looked about ready to punish me to no tomorrow, however, Apollo appeared and stood in front of me. 

“You leave him be Chiron” his voice boomed, making me glad to be the one who he is protecting. 

“But, Lord Apollo. He is Poseidon’s spawn! He broke his oath. This child should’ve never been born!” Chiron pleaded to Apollo, wanting him to take his side instead of mine. 

“SILENCE!” Chiron nervously stood down as Apollo raised his voice more. “ You do not know what this poor kid has been through because of his tragic past, yet you judge him on his godly parent. You do not have the right to judge on parentage, Chiron, considering yours is more dangerous to keep around. You are to treat this child as your own and if I find out that you have abused him in any way, shape or form, there WILL be consequences. You Understand pony?” Apollo ranted with a glare as he spat out the last word. 

Chiron gulped and nodded vigorously. 

“Good” Apollo said steely then turned to me. Once his eyes landed on me, his facial features soften then he grabs me in for a hug, which I accepted. I figured out I love hugs. Especially from Apollo. I feel loved by someone. Which, of course, is a first for me. 

After about a minute of hugging him, he whispered some words of condolence in my ear then broke the hug and smiled brightly at me. 

So much so that it almost blinded me. 

I survived though; as you can tell, and smiled a slight real smile myself, which surprises me. 

I NEVER REAL SMILE. 

OMG THE WORLD IS ENDING. 

Jk, but siriusly (Sirius Black anyone? XD) it’s THAT rare. 

ANYWAY, after that all transpired, he winked at me and then left by godly transport. 

Meaning he disappeared in a big flash of pure white light. 

To me its called

Godly Flashlight Powers. 

 

Cool right?

 

-clears throat- sorry. anyway, after he left, Chiron, now nervous, tells me. 

“well now, after what just happened I guess that you are allowed in cabin 3. It might get lonely in there though, kid. There isn’t another son of the sea god around anymore, that I know of.” With that he gave me my cabin key and ushered me out the door. 

After that, the camp kids and councilors that I saw, all glared at me and started to whisper things to me, which I learned is a VERY bad thing… 

Oh well. 

I walked around to get familiar with the camp that I will be living in for the how ever long I stay. 

 

-End of flashback-

 

That’s how it went. 

Hated from the very start and that’s not even the worst of it. 

You know how Chiron said that I was the only son of the sea god that he knew of. 

I don’t know if he knew this or not, but I have a feeling he did and just didn’t tell me because he so obviously hates me. 

I have a freaking sister. 

Yeah you heard me right.

A freaking little sister, who is around Nico’s age (NO THIS IS NOT PERCY’S SISTER AND NICO LOVE). 

Her name is Lily, and she is the cutest thing ever in my book. The good news is that she loves me like a bro-sis relationship should be. 

No bad news about that for now about her. She doesn’t love anyone yet and stands up for me, which she shouldn’t, but does anyway. 

Good news also. 

More of the gods love me now or at least don’t hate me: Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hades, and hopefully Poseidon. 

I really don’t know if my ‘dad’ loves me or hates me. I haven’t heard from him. I mean yeah he has claimed me… but he wasn’t the only one apparently. 

I think claiming has those symbols too. 

Oh never mind, I have bad news about Lily. 

I don’t know her last name. 

She refuses to tell anyone, like she is scared of a reaction or something. 

She’ll tell us when she is ready I suppose. 

So yeah, life here is ok in a sense. The times when I did get beat up; let’s just say that I’m glad that I was claimed. 

OH I didn’t get to tell you guys about the claiming. Stupid ADHD ( A/N: I have it too!!). 

It was really weird. 

 

\- Small flashback-

 

It was the week after I had arrived. Everyone else was sitting and chatting with their siblings and half-siblings, while I am here by myself at the Poseidon table. 

You see, even if I wasn’t claimed, since I knew my godly parent, they let me sit here. And if I was claimed by someone else instead, then I would be fed to the harpies for lying. 

So yeah, I am kind of hoping, praying, and sacrificing to him and Hestia that he claims me. And I’ve been telling Hestia everything that has been happening.

She was not pleased. However, she liked that Apollo yelled at him Chiron. 

So right before the campfire was about to end that night, the fire flared up so its bright orangeness became darker, almost red. And its height raised a couple of feet and the best part is: 

It happened when I sat down. 

Therefore, I got the most murderous looking glares ever and even better scared looks from the younger campers. 

Damn it I scared them. 

I look down in shame even though I did nothing bad, they apparently thought I did.

Then the stopped glaring and everyone’s face contorted with fear and worry. That made me panic and so I looked behind me, thinking that they actually cared a little. 

I was waaaaaay off.

Some nice kid pointed directly above my head and what I saw was interesting. 

A two way claim.

An arrow and trident were on my head, but weirdly enough, I felt something itchy and painful on my back and a little hot. 

I bring my hand up to my face to see and what I see scares me worse than when I was with Gabe. 

I was on fire.

Literally. 

My hand was completely engulfed in flames. And I somehow had a whitish glow to my skin as well.

Pushing the thought of the whitish glow aside, the claiming means that three gods have acknowledged me. 

The fire and Arrow were Hestia and Apollo obviously and the trident was Poseidon. 

Ha dad did claim me!!! yay! No harpies! 

 

-End of small flashback-

 

Soo ya, that’s how I was claimed and still alive today, although I don’t know if I will be for long.

You see, there is a war in about a week. How I know that is simple really. 

The titans are already on their way to Olympus. 

In fact, I’m telling you thing as I am currently taking a break from training constantly. 

Not fun. 

Especially when you are me and no one wants to train with me. Even this one girl named Annabeth… I think I mentioned her in the flashback… ehh well if I didn’t im sorry. 

Kinda. 

Annabeth is constantly glaring at me. 

I think it’s because I brought Thalia, her childhood friend, back to life from being a tree a couple years ago. 

Don’t ask me why, I don’t understand the wonders of a girl’s brain. I’m sorry if you don’t know what they look like. Annabeth always glares at me so I try to avoid her and Thalia joined the Hunters so I barely see her, oh and she’s on Annabeth’s side as far as I know. 

Anyway, so that’s how it is. At least I haven’t been abused a lot. 

Oh? You thought after the Apollo incident, I was safe? Heh not even close. 

While it’s true that I can’t be punished by Chiron, Apollo never said anything about the campers. Or Mr. D. 

Mr. D. doesn’t abuse me though. He just keeps calling me Peter Johnson. I’m used to that by now though. 

The campers take advantage of it though. They drag me to the forest or their cabins (since its with their permission I was allowed in) to beat me up until I could no longer stand, in which case they would drag me outside and throw me at my cabin. 

Sometimes literally. 

No matter which cabin it was, it all seemed it couldn’t get any worse, then something else happens to prove me wrong. 

The fates hate me I assume. 

 

Oh shit … here comes Clarisse, and she’s the worse …. And she brought some Hephaestus’ kids…. Great…  
. 

Whelp if I make it, I’ll see you peoples soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading i dont know how this site works as i literally just got my invitation accepted but ah well 
> 
> i have this story and others on Wattpad and Quotev (idk if im allowed to do this please tell me and ill delete it) if you prefer those sites instead or pictures :) tell me if i should post them on here as well 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON FRANCHISE, RICK RIORDAN DOES. THERE ARE SOME OCS IN HERE BUT THEY ARE MOST LIKELY MY FRIENDS' SO YH 
> 
> -ninja


End file.
